Different components within a vehicle are controlled and adjusted by a specific function, switch, button, touch screen, gesture controlled system, or head tracking system. For instance, some inputs and systems require the user to scroll through multiple graphic interfaces to select a specific component and adjust that component. Some vehicles have inputs and systems that do not provide associated interactive feedback in response to selecting the component for adjustment and after adjusting the component. Other inputs and systems may provide the user feedback on a screen or in an area separate from the location where the component is adjusted. Alternatively, inputs and systems may provide the user feedback after a substantial period of time has elapsed such that the user is unable to tell if the component has effectively been adjusted or is unable to tell if they made a mistake while adjusting the component. In other words, the inputs and systems of components are disassociated or partitioned from any feedback such that each inputs/systems and feedback does not operate seamlessly together.
Thus, a system and method that provides for easy adjustment of components and/or mode of operations and provides associated feedback with the adjusted component to alert the user of the selection, change in the mode of operation, or a mistake is desirable.